monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeoxTew
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * How to get frontier ________________________ Step 1 Requirements If you plan on paying to play you need 15$ worth of money ready to pay for 1 month, downloading game is officialy free. You need a JP VPN to make your PC IP Adress say "I am in Japan". A site called WTFast gives a 30 day free full power trial. Turn all the following PC settings in control panel to Japan/Tokyo. Your Clock/Time Zone, Format, Location, Add and install a JP IME Keyboard if you don't have one, and last Administrative followed by PC restart. ________________________ Step 2 Making a COG Account(Capcom Online Games) https://www.capcom-onlinegames.jp/pc/regist メールアドレス/Email パスワード/Password パスワード再入力/Retype Password 生年月日/Date of birth カプコンオンラインゲームズからのメールの受取/Get email from Capcom Check the thing at bottom to say yes you agree to terms. ________________________ Step 3 Sign up for Free Trial. http://www.capcom-onlinegames.jp/pc/right?m=6&service=mhf&right=free ________________________ Step 4 Download Frontier http://dl.mhf-g.jp/fullclient/mhfSetup_G32_3003.exe _________________________ Step 5 Start installing blah blah when there is 2 options and one says "COG" pick that one please. _________________________ Step 6 Have VPN turned on to a Japanese server like Tokyo if it says. Log in on launcher. Let game update till it starts. _________________________ Step 7 Congrats your on frontier with free trial.Your HR(Hunter Rank limit is HR2. Some instructor will take you on a starter hunt he wants you to deliver whats in the blue box.Don't worry you can custumize your control settings later. Contact me wherever you can and ima give you a walk around. _________________________ Step 8 Paying to play http://www.capcom-onlinegames.jp/pc/cap Button at bottom then choose paying method. You need like 1400 points to pay for 1 month normally. Thats like 14-15$. _________________________ Step 9 Using your points to buy you a month of play http://www.capcom-onlinegames.jp/pc/right?m=5&service=mhf&templateName=hunterlife ハンターライフコース/Hunters Life Course(Paying to play) You can very much guess it says how many days your picking to pay for so just pick 30, it costs 1400 normally but sometimes cheaper for starters. _________________________ Step 10 If you payed to play I can get you into my guild. Contact me or guild members of the guild "Halk_Republic1" __________________________ Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 18:42, March 30, 2014 (UTC)